In your footsteps
by Sayoko Noari
Summary: The Wizarding world is connected with parallel world - the World of the Elves. King Roben rules this land for centuries. His only daghter Reyn is meant to be his hieress and future Queen. The Elves have a merely contact with wizards. But even here is Lord Voldemort able to come with his brutal rule.


**The Winter Night**

A man walked slowly through the night, afraid to be seen. He was wearing a black robe with a big hood covering his face and he was holding a wand. The man took a deep breath, chilling air creating painful needles in his chest, and then he sighed. His breath created a cloud of steam that immediately disappeared. The grey clouds were passing and covering the full moon, sparkling stars being the only source of light in the darkness. Although it was winter, there was no snow. Ideal conditions for a meeting with the enemy.  
>The wayfarer stopped and looked at the hill in front of him. He hesitated for a while, then decided to continue. He whipped his forearm and, while climbing the hill, hoped that nothing will go wrong. A wind howled in the branches of leafless trees. Suddenly, fear possessed him. The wizard looked from one side to the other, uncertain if he hadn't made a mistake. This waiting was devastating and tore his nerves into shreds. Suddenly, he heard a silent <em>bang <em>and a brightful zigzag flashed after. Wayfarer's wand flew out of his hand and he fell on his knees. The hood dropped and black hair covered his face.  
>"Don't kill me!"<br>"That was not my intention," a deep voice said. "For now, I think."  
>The wizard looked up. When he saw those electric blue eyes, embarrassment overcomed him. Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard, was standing before him. The straight gaze without compassion was terrible. More so, because he knew he deserved it.<br>"Well, Severus? What message does Lord Voldemort have for me?"  
>"No! I came on my own will!"<br>The Death Eater was wringing his hand, an expression of maniac on his face, black hair flying in the wind.  
>"I... I came with a warning... No, a request... Please..."<br>Dumbledore flicked his hand and everything became quiet. Now the trees around them had their branches bended seemingly without any cause, caught in a bizarre dance with the quiet breeze.  
>"What request could a Death Eater made of me?"<br>"The... the prophecy of Trelawney..."  
>"Ah, yes. How much did you tell Lord Voldemort?"<br>"E – Everything I heard," admitted Snape. "And now he thinks it's her! Lily Evans!"  
>"But prophecy never mentioned any woman. It only talked about a boy born at the end of July."<br>Snape closed his eyes. He felt cowardly kneeling before Headmaster and not being able to look into his eyes. But... it was satisfying, in some way.  
>"You know how I meant it. He thought it speaks of her son so he decided to hunt her down and kill them all!"<br>"And why are you telling me this? Why don't you ask your master to spare her life in return for her son's?"  
>"I – I already did that."<br>"You disgust me," a scorn was heard in Dumbledore's voice. "You just don't care then, about her husband's and child's lives, if you can get what you want?"  
>Snape was quiet. Unfortunately, that was a cruel truth. He loved Lily. But thanks to Potter, his years at Hogwarts were a hell. He bit his lip.<br>"Then... Hide her – them... Hide _them_ all! Please!"  
>"And what can you give me in return?"<br>"In return?" Snape gaped at Dumbledore. "Everything," he said desperately.  
>The Headmaster slightly smiled. Desperate Death Eater asking desperately for help from the greatest enemy of his master. Pathetic.<br>"Maybe I could think of one thing that I can use right now," said Dumbledore after moment of hesitation. "Join us, Severus."  
>"But–"<br>"Don't interrupt me. I know, Voldemort would kill you if you wanted to leave his side. So I have a solution. Become my spy. It never hurts to know your enemy better."  
>Snape frowned. It was risky. But did he have a choice? <em>No<em>. He _had to_ bet his life in order to protect her life. For Lily Evans, he could do anything.  
>"All right," said Severus.<br>Albus Dumbledore smiled. "I am glad you are on our side again. I hope we'll meet soon."  
>And with silent <em>bang<em> the Headmaster disappeared. And the wind started whispering to Severus' ears.

xXx

The Headmaster was standing in front of his bookcase and searching for certain book. But he didn't know where he had put it last time. It was an important book from ancient times when elves have lived alongside with wizards. He searched for it everywhere...  
>Suddenly, he felt a very familiar magic impulses of someone else. Dumbledore smiled and turned to the fireplace, the book forgotten for now. Warm fire was slowly changing its colour to the cold purple. Only one species had this Letax powder – Elves. And once purple colour swallowed the very last bit of orange, his friend appeared in the fireplace. A faintly golden aura throbbed around the high male figure, long hair white as snow was clipped in the ponytail. Today he was dressed in the emerald green sheath. The material was exquisite, it looked even finer than spider´s thread, but Albus couldn´t be sure about that. Elves were known for using atypical kinds of clothing as spider´s thread, dandelion fluff and morning dew, and even more obscure materials, known to no other creatures, going beyond nature´s perfection. Well, it was magic, even for the wizards.<br>His face had sharp features, black eyes sparkled like glass marble.  
>Dumbledore smiled. It was a surprising visit, but he didn't mind. At least he could leave his search for now.<br>"Well, it's unusual from you, coming here. What do you want at this time, my friend?"  
>"Sorry, I know it's late, Albus. But you know them, I couldn't left because they wanted to <em>discuss<em> it."  
>Dumbledore waved his hand to the chair and elf took a seat.<br>"Oh, our agreement. How did it go?" asked wizard.  
>King's face frowned and Dumbledore knew. The Phoenix Order failed getting help from the elves, <em>all of them<em>. It was an unexpected situation, Order miscalculated actions of elvish council and counted on the King. But his advisors had opposing opinions and different points of view. The silence was hanging in the air and after few minutes it became suffocating. Both of them thought they should say something but couldn't talk.  
>"Do you know about the prophecy?" asked Dumbledore suddenly. He had a feeling that Romben should know about this.<br>"What prophecy?"  
>The silence fell and air was finally breathable.<br>"Sybill Trelawney uttered a prophecy and I don't believe it's true. But you could tell me your opinion, couldn't you?"  
>Romben raised eyebrows and Dumbledore realised that elf has known Cassandra Trelawney. "You should know that I have decided opinion on Sybill. She's not like her. Cassandra really was a seer because of our blood. But Sybill? That woman has never seen us and she even dares to claim she is a seer? Laughable."<br>"I know. But if this prophecy isn't true then what is it? Lie? Hardly. She had fallen into a trance. You should hear it."  
>Without a word elf got up and went to the Headmaster. Dumbledore closed his eyes when Romben put his long cold fingers on his temple. He heard him whispering some words in ancient elf language. And then he felt like... <em>nothing<em>. He was everything and nothing at the same time. Was he flying or falling? He was in love and then he was depressed. Angry, lonely... He heard medley of sounds; birds twittering, sound of the wind and storm, murmuring of the sea and river...  
>And then everything stopped. Albus wasn't sure if he became deaf. But after few seconds he heard whispering.<br>"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..."  
>Suddenly he was in reality again and saw his friend standing in front of the window.<br>"So, this should persuade me this is true prophecy?" said Romben. "I have to admit... I don't know. It's similar to the Cassandra's prophecies but... Really, I am not sure my friend. Does he know about this?"  
>Dumbledore sighed.<br>"Unfortunately, yes. And according to my spy, he thinks it could be Potters' child."  
>"And what are you going to do?"<br>Romben turned to Albus, waiting for the answer.  
>"I am going to hide them, of course."<br>The elf smiled, but it was a bitter smile.  
>"Look at us. Two old men trying to save the world. And no one knows how it will end," Romben stretched out his hand to Dumbledore, and he gently squeezed it.<br>"I should go. See you soon, my friend."  
>The Headmaster nodded. When purple flames disappeared he went to the window.<br>"My, my... Here it was."

xXx

His book was lying on the window sill.  
>Severus stood before ancient mansion. After what had happened he didn't want to go in, but he had to. For Lily's sake. He wasn't sure, doubting if he could hide it from the Dark Lord. Are his Legillimency skills better than Voldemort's? Once again he reminded himself for whom was he doing this. If it kept her alive, he would do anything.<br>"How long do you want to stare at my house?" asked a cold voice.  
>Severus didn't smile at blond Death Eater.<br>"Is something funny, Lucius?"  
>"No. The atmosphere is horrible in there. Our cellar became a torture chamber, remember? Shall we go?"<br>Snape nodded and taking a deep breath he stepped on the gravel path. Everywhere were gardens with red roses and mini hedge labyrinths. On the dark green lawns fog was lazily rolling, white peacocks were sleeping, their heads under their wings. At the end of the path a huge mansion dominated the view, creating an atmoshpere of old times. They stopped before massive door made of dark wood. Lucius didn't even bother to open the door, they opened themselves. It offered a view of the big hall. Tiles on the floor were black, walls were covered by a white wallpaper with golden patterns and leaves. A light from the glass chandelier was making a rainbow sparkles.  
>"He wants to see you, Severus. And he isn't in a good mood, Crabbe killed them before they could say anything. Be careful."<br>Young Death Eater nodded and went upstairs. He knocked on the door and entered. He knocked on the door, even though he knew Voldemort has felt his presence since the second he entered the Malfoy Manor, and entered. Severus bowed to the handsome man in his mid-fifties.  
>"Yes, My Lord?"<br>"Ah, Severus. What do you know about elves?"  
>"And, My Lord, what do you want to know exactly?"<br>"Everything," hissed Voldemort.  
>"Well, elves are beings similar to us. If I have to be correct, some of them. The High elves are almost same as we are. Although we share history with them, we don't know anything about their kind. But we know other kinds of elves like Aquatic or Avariel elves. Unlike High elves they are quite common in our world. According to some legends, we may suppose High elves live in another world they created."<br>Severus was looking into his eyes, trying not to stutter. Suddenly he felt mild pressure in his head and started to feel nauseous. Severus took a deep breath, careful not to break an eye contact with Voldemort.  
>"Anything else?" he said and pressure in Severus' head disappeared.<br>"No."  
>Voldemort looked at his follower.<br>"Do you think they're a threat to us?"  
>"I don't know, My Lord. I sincerely apolo-"<br>A wave of pain went through him when silenced Cruciatus hit him.

xXx

Sirius was angrily looking at the Headmaster. He didn't like his idea, knowing that his friends will feel like caged wild animals.  
>"Is that what you suggest? Lock them like animals? And how do you know it?!"<br>"Calm down, Sirius," said Lily. "It doesn't matter how Albus knows it. If he thinks it will be Harry... We should hide."  
>Sirius turned to his friend. James seemed serious.<br>"Okay," he said. "But, James, you will be in such pain, trust me."  
>With that and the last angry glance thrown at those three, Sirius turned on the heel and furiously left the room with a slam of the door. They could hear him storming down the stairs, loudly swearing and insulting them as cowards. But they knew he didn´t mean it.<br>After a long pause when everyone in the room thought about the past and the future, James finally spoke.  
>"So, where will we hide? Where is the safest place on the world, Albus? You should know he'll find us, someday."<br>Dumbledore's electric eyes sparkled.  
>"Maybe he won't, my dear."<br>"It's lottery and _you know it_!"  
>Lily's face frowned.<br>"James, stop."  
>Potter clenched his fist and gritted his teeth.<br>"Godric's Hollow," said Dumbledore finally.

xXx

Voldemort was sitting before the fireplace waiting for his faithful Death Eaters. When the last one arrived, he got up, turned to them and raised his hands.  
>"Welcome. Today we will get closer to our goal. I've decided the elves are threat to us and they should be eliminated. Severus, can you explain us your strategy?"<br>"Of course, My Lord," answered Snape. "As you know, there are three ways to their world. One is in London, second is in Rome and the last one is in Tokyo. So, logically, we will have to split into three groups. Our Master will be leader of the first group which will attack in London. In this group will be Alecto, Avery, Gibbon, Malfoy, Lestrange and Macnair. Second group will be under my guidance and there will be Amycus, Crouch, Goyle, Karkaroff, Rowle and Yaxley. We will attack in Rome. Bellatrix will be leading the third group. And there are Dolohov, Crabbe, Jugson, Nott and Travers. You will attack in Tokyo. In Rome and Tokyo there will be local Death Eaters. I've contacted Patrizio Adorni and Chikako Natsui and their task is bring more Death Eaters. We'll attack at sunset. If there's something you don't understand, look in your materials."  
>Severus took a seat, amused how confused they were.<br>"Then... Let's have some fun until the time comes," smiled Voldemort.

Lucius knew that their attack would be fast. Voldemort loved front attacks mixed with brutality and death. With his crazy smile he was casting one Killing Curse followed by another. Another! And another! Again! Again! And again! It was fun, exhilarating but simple sort of entertainment – not harder than taking little brat's lollipop.  
>That kind and heart-warming atmosphere of peaceful elves' world was transforming into hell. Death Eater's attack was sudden and they didn't expect that.<br>_Why we? Why us?  
><em>Quietly desperate screams echoed in the dark. The defence was useless, Lord Voldemort showed no mercy and neither did other Death Eaters. Including _him_. He had to hide his sense of morality, how disgusting. Lucius thought genocide wasn't necessary. And moreover, he didn't like make-believe, but somehow it became his way of living. A smile showed on his face, bitter and cruel at the same time. It was time to forget everything, to become a monster and start casting Killing Curse on every elf he'll meet. As they were proceeding to the heart of the city, Lucius saw a castle. Voldemort beckoned to him.  
>"Yes, My Lord?" he asked, casting another Killing Curse.<br>"You will go there with me," said Voldemort pointing at the castle.  
>"As you wish," smiled Lucius and immediately started walking there. He himself didn't see a point there, but obeyed. As always.<br>Before the gate they encountered four elves. Apparently sorcerers. Lucius felt their magic, it was even visible as it pulsed around them! Elves raised their hands and attacked at once by creating small purple glittering balls. He had never even seen such a thing before.  
>"Protego!" shouted his Master.<br>Shield worked but poorly, it became one big sieve. These pink balls were damn dangerous. Lucius had to destroy them with well-aimed Bombarda. As he was destroying elven spell, Voldemort went to counter attack.  
>"Avada Kedavra!"<br>The green light hit only one elf, three remained. They probably wanted to attack with fireballs again, but blond Death Eater was faster.  
>The way to the castle was free and they slowly walked to the hall.<br>"So, you finally found us, haven't you?" A cold, cool voice greeted them, and one second later a lightning bolt struck. Before them stood another elf. But he was... Lucius didn't know why he felt so... empty and afraid. It was strange feeling but evidently it didn't have any effect on the Dark Lord.  
>"Well, a greeting ceremony wasn't necessary, really," said Voldemort as he scratched bruised elbow, those red spots becoming quite painful.<br>_What the hell was that spell?  
><em>The King raised his hands and big wave of salt water filled the hall. Lucius quickly casted Bubble-Head charm on himself and so did Voldemort. Despite blurred vision Lucius saw the King's silhouette was calmly standing in the water, waiting for them to drown because bubbles on their heads had limited amount of the air. Lucius heard cracking and at the moment he looked behind, the wall shattered into pieces. The water started dropping down as Voldemort created fireball with strange red spirals. Apparently the King realized that Voldemort added Stupefy charm to the fire because he used remains of the water and threw it at the fireball. In moments hot steam was everywhere and Lucius had to raise his shield again.  
>"Interesting, how you can combine your spells," stated elf. "I have to admit, you are almost at the same level of the Dark Arts as Albus."<br>"Do you know him?" asked Voldemort and waved his wand. "Acris!"  
>Every piece of glass in the room shattered, sharpened and flew towards the King. However he just raised his hands and the glass fragments stopped, hovering in the air.<br>"Yes," smiled elf. Shards turned into giant globe which disappeared. At least Lucius thought so. He realized the King only made it invisible the second it hit them. This elf has earned Lucius' respect. Making objects invisible? This elf was really something…  
>"Avada Kedavra!" shouted Voldemort.<br>It was clear Dark Lord wanted to end it here. The King raised some sort of wall and the curse reflected off it.  
>Lucius just hoped for... Something exciting, something to happen between these two strong sorcerers. Suddenly he saw elf sending a small spark to Voldemort and it settled on his robe. It sat there, looking innocently for a moment, barely long enough for Lucius and the Dark Lord to look at it. Before Voldemort got a chance to do anything about the mysterious charm, it turned into a disaster. The only thing Lucius saw was a big, flashy explosion followed by thunder-like sound.<br>„Protego!" he shouted, hoping it wasn't too late for that.  
>At the same moment an emerald light floated through the hall and then there was a loud crack.<br>The King fell.

_It was December 1980…_

* * *

><p><em>Hi, guys! I decided to rewrite first chapter and add some changes before I'll publish 2nd chapter. I hope this version is better than the previous one! And of course, I should thank to my betareader <strong>Ayashiki<strong>! _


End file.
